Brachytherapy uses precisely delivered radiation sources to treat cancer within patients. The precise delivery of radiation sources is frequently accomplished by the placement of small applicators, however, or catheters into, or in proximity to, cancerous tissue. The placed applicators have not been effectively used for applying additional therapeutic approaches and agents to the irradiated cancer tissue.